Ronin
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: 3 años después de la saga de Kyoto, un viajero camina el mismo sendero que Battousai para encontrar su verdad...


SAMURAI X FANFIC  
-RONIN-  
Autor: Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Todos estos personajes, son derechos reservados de...de..(si alguien sabe el autor de esta genial serie, me lo pasa), así que no me demandes...

--Japón, 1881...  
_Han pasado 3 años desde que Battousai derroto a Makoto Sishio, el último gran battousai de la era Meiji, al servicio de los patriotas y que en un intento de crear su propia era, fue destruído. Muchos de los miembros de su antiguo clan, desaparecieron, dedicandose a otras labores, pero en especial, su mano derecha: Soujiro._

Dojo Kobayashi, isla Kuriles, al norte de Japón.  
-Tania, te he dicho muchísimas veces que eso no se hace! - una joven aparecio con una sabana con una gran mancha en el centro - Tania, donde estas? Esa niña volvio a hacerse en la cama!  
-Vamos Natalia, no seas tan estricta con ella - una señora de unos 45 años, de ojos azules y cabello rubio le sonrio a la chica, que contrastaba sus ojos castaños y sus ojos ligeramente rasgados.  
-Mamá, tu le pasas todo, por eso se comporta así, papá no lo hubiera permitido.  
-Tu padre te educo de distinta manera, por eso actuas así querida.  
-Bah - Natalia se calzo sus zapatillas de pelea - ire a buscarla.  
Natalia salio rapidamente por la puerta de la casa. Su madre solo sonrio, mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
-Se parece mucho a su padre, no cabe duda - se dijo mientras elevaba la vista hacia el cielo azulado y frío que cubría el pueblo.

-Aunque la población es una mezcolanza de japoneses, coreanos y rusos, el imperio del zar tiene bajo dominio estas islas, desde hace muchos años - una figura netamente conocida caminaba en la calle principal, leyendo un libro mientras cargaba una mochila - y segun esto, mucho de los ciudadanos, son de ascendencia de estas 3 nacionalidades..hmm  
El chico miro para todos lados y vio efectivamente, chicas de cabello rubio platinado, jugando con algunas chicas de ojos rasgados y piel ligeramente amarilla, al tanto que chicos, con una mezcolanza de estos rasgos, las saludaban.  
-Vine a un buen lugar - cerro el libro - no cabe duda...será mejor buscar un lugar donde qued.. - el chico se callo al ver a una niña correr hacia él, con aspecto de asustada.  
-Ayudame, ayudame! Un monstruo me quiere comer!  
-Un monstruo? - se agacho mientras la sostenía - donde?  
-Allí, allí viene! - la niña señalo atrás suyo y el chico le salio una gota de sudor al ver a una chica correr hacia ellos, con una espada de bambú en mano.  
-Tania, pequeña tramposa, tienes que pagar lo que hiciste!  
-Ayudame, no quiero que me pegue! - la niña en cuestión se oculto trás las piernas del joven. Este se incorporo y la joven se detuvo.  
-No te metas extranjero, esa niña merece un correctivo.  
-Bueno, se que no es mi asunto, pero porque tienes que castigarla?  
-Mojo la sabana, no es suficiente eso?  
-Sí, pero me imagino debe tener unos 5 años..  
-4 - musito la chiquila asustada, mientras la que parecía su hermana le fruncía el cejo peligrosamente.  
-Vamos, es una niña, no hara daño - sonrio - todos se hacen pipí en la cama  
-No seas tan vulgar - la chica ahora lo miro - trata de ser más educado...  
-Soujiro - completo el extraño.  
-Sí, como sea...merece un correctivo.  
-Tal vez tiene pesadillas u otra cosa - Soujiro miro a la niña que asentía freneticamente - y por eso se moja en la noche.  
-De todas formas...  
-De todas formas - Soujiro se acerco - perdonala.  
-Ja, para nada. No quiero ser blando con ella, tiene que aprender la dureza de la vida.  
-La dureza? Pero si apenas tiene 4 años?  
-Y? Lo duro te forja, te hace mucho mejor.  
La cara de Soujiro se ensombrecio.  
-No sabes de lo que hablas.  
-Que no se? Claro que sí! - la chica se enfurecio aun más - la vida es cruel, uno no puede vivir mimado toda la vida!  
Soujiro solo nego con la cabeza, mientras cargaba a la pequeña Tania.  
-Sigo insistiendo, no sabes que es sufrir.  
-Oye! - Natalia lo detuvo - te dije que no te metieras!  
-No lo hago, la llevare a su casa.  
-Debe ser castigada - murmuro Natalia. Soujiro siguio sonriendo.  
-Vamos, no seas tan dura  
-Te dije que no te metas - Natalia lo detuvo con su espada de bambú - si quieres pasar, tendrás que enfrentarte a la máxima representante del dojo Kobayashi-Korpov, Natalia Kobayashi.  
-Mucho gusto señorita - Soujiro se inclino.  
-Erh..sí - Natalia tosio ligeramente - te enfrentarás a mí.  
-Como desee señorita - sonrio Soujiro dejando a la niña - disculpame, tu hermana esta algo enojada.  
-No importa Soujiro - sonrio la niña alejandose. Natalia lo noto...  
-Maldición, como te hace caso así de sencillo?  
-La amabilidad abre muchas puertas - Soujiro retrocedio - bien, peleamos?  
Natalia asintio y se coloco en posición.  
-Esta es la famosa pose del Oso - murmuro levantando su espada al nivel del pecho - y te hara pedazos.  
Soujiro siguio sonriendo, mientras ponía su mano sobre el mango de la espada.  
-No vas a sacar tu arma? Bien, entonces atacare yo primero! - Natalia se lanzo con todo sobre Soujiro, pero este sonrio y en un destello, el arma de Natalia salio volando por los aires.  
-Que! - exclamo sorprendida, pero vio como la sonrisa del chico desaparecía.  
-Ahora voy yo - sus ojos se tornaron fríos como el hielo  
-No, espera, yo...ahh! - Natalia trato de correr, pero tropezo y cayo al suelo, perdiendo la conciencia...

-Donde estoy? - Natalia vio que la oscuridad desaparecía, y que una figura le observaba, con una gran sonrisa.  
-Saludos...¿Como estas chica rusa?  
-Eh? - la joven se sento de un golpe mientras se tocaba la cabeza - que..que sucedio?  
-Diste un paso en falso y caíste, dandote un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.  
-Entonces..no me atacaste?  
-No, en absoluto, te cargue hasta aquí, tu casa.  
-Mi casa! - la chica se alarmo - me cargaste, sin mi permiso?  
-Vamos Natalia - la señora Kobayashi emergio por la puerta - este joven fue muy amable al traerte  
-Bah! - Natalia se levanto mientras se tocaba la cabeza - solo hizo que Tania siga igual de irrespetuosa..y..me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza.  
-Natalia...  
-Ahora vuelvo madre, tengo que ir a cortar leña, la noche caera pronto - y de un golpe, cerro la otra puerta de la habitación.  
-Disculpala - la señora se inclino - pero Natalia dista mucho de ser una joven amable y cordial...que tal si te quedas y platicamos de esto? Eres nuestro invitado por traer a Natalia.  
-No será molestia, soy un viajero errante.  
-No cariño, pasa - sonrio la señora...

Entre tanto, Natalia se encontraba afueras de la casa, que colindaba con el bosque, cortando madera de una manera poco ortodoxa.  
-Maldito! - le asesto un golpe seco con el hacha a un gran tronco, partiendole en dos - como pudo ganarme!  
-Ganarte? Quien ha sido el que ha se ha atrevido? - se escucho una voz ronca atrás de ella.  
-Ya Peter, que haces aquí?  
-Vine a visitarte y claro - un chico de rasgos caucasicos y gorra enseño un ramillete de violetas - a entregarte un presente.  
-Erh, gracias...- Natalia las tomo, pero las dejo a un lado, mientras tomaba el hacha nuevamente.  
-Vamos, porque insistes en ignorarme?  
-Porque ya te he dicho que no busco novio, y dejame en paz.  
-Natalia, si fueras mi novia, no tendrías que trabajar tanto.  
-Me gusta como estoy, gracias - Natalia se volvio gentilmente.  
-Sí, pero te quiero..  
-Yo no a tí Peter, y dejame trabajar.  
-Al menos, podríamos int.. - el chico se detuvo cuando Natalia le enseño el hacha - bueno, esta bien.  
Natalia asintio sonriente, mientras se volvía a cortar madera. Peter se cruzo de brazos, y entonces se volteo hacia la casa de Natalia sin particular interés, pero se quedo de una pieza al notar a un chico de rasgos japoneses, platicar con la señora Kobayashi.  
-Así que ese es el que mencionabas?  
-De que hablas? - Natalia se volvio hacia Peter que señalaba a Soujiro dentro de la casa - ah, él? No te preocupes, es solamente un vagabundo que me derrote por pura casualidad.  
-Pues, veo a tu madre muy interesada, platicando con él.  
-Mamá le hace caso a cualquiera, ya sabes...  
-Hmmm - Peter puso gesto de molestía - no sera algo más?  
-Peter, deja de ser paranoico, es un caminante que se ira en unas horas...es todo.  
-Eso espero, no toleraría que alguien estuviera cerca de tí.  
-Pues primero, tendría que tolerar yo que alguien como tu o él estuvieran cerca de mí, gracias - Natalia cargo con unos leños - ahora si me disculpas...  
Peter asintio, pero no dejaba de mirar a Soujiro, hasta que luego de unos minutos, se marcho..

-Nuevamente te pido disculpas por el carácter de mi hija... - musito la señora dejando unos panecillos con leche en la mesa.  
-No se preocupe señora - Soujiro tomo el pote de leche caliente - me imagino que ha sufrido mucho.  
-Demasiado. Su padre murio cuando tenia unos 9 años. Desde entonces, ha tenido que entrenar, trabajar y ser hermana mayor, así hija en estos últimos años..  
-Como yo - penso Soujiro.  
-Hemos salido adelante, pero Natalia se comporta así, porque tiene que dar el ejemplo. Tania aun es una niña, pero ella quiere que aprenda a que la vida no es tan fácil.  
-Eso es cierto, pero nadie debe perder su niñez, tan pronto. Tania aun es muy chica para eso.  
-Tal vez, pero Natalia no lo ve así.  
-Entiendo...a propósito, disculpe haber llegado así a su casa.  
-No te preocupes Soujiro, se nota que eres un buen muchacho, que edad tienes?  
-20 años, y 3 de viajero errante.  
-Ah, ya veo, eres japonés total, cierto?  
-Sí, he viajado por muchos lugares del Japón, aprendiendo un poco de aquí y alla, para instruirme..y tal vez en el futuro, encontrar mi destino.  
-Y tu familia?  
El rostro de Soujiro se ensombrecio.  
-No tengo señora...ellos... - el chico aguanto la palabra - murieron en la restauración.  
-Ah, es triste. Perdone lo diga, pero los samurais eran unos salvajes, por culpa de ellos, mi esposo perdio la vida, involucrandose.  
-En serio?  
-Sí, especialmente cuando un hombre, llamado Makoto Sishio lo mando matar por armar un revuelo entre la gente contra él cuando aparecio.  
Soujiro se puso pálido como papel de lija.  
-E-En serio?  
-Sí, al menos escuche que un espachín muy renombrado, Himura, creo se llama, lo mato hace unos años en Kyoto.  
-Vaya - sonrio nerviosamente Soujiro - debio ser alguien muy fuerte para matar al señor..digo, a Sishio.  
-Claro, el mejor...  
-Mamá - se escucho la voz de Natalia - otra vez contando mi vida, no podrías de dejar de hacerlo a toodo extraño que llegue a la casa?  
La señora sonrio, mientras Natalia volteaba a ver a Soujiro, dirigiendole una mirada de hielo, pero la chica se sorprendio al ver al joven sonreírle amigablemente.  
-Bueno - Soujiro se levanto, dejando el vaso de leche medio vacío - ya debo retirarme, solo venía de paso..y he abusado de su hospitalidad.  
-No, para nada - la señora se inclino - fue un placer Soujiro.  
El espachín asintio, tomando su espada. Entonces miro a Natalia que desvío la mirada.  
-Hasta luego señorita, y procure cuídarse. Nos vemos...

Natalia lo ignoro, mientras solo se oía como se cerraba la puerta.  
-No debiste ser tan grosero con él - murmuro su madre cruzandose de brazos. Natalia no contesto mientras abría la puerta y tambien salía..sin embargo, una sonrisa se dislumbro en la cara de la señora Kobayashi.

-Veamos - Soujiro se detuvo en las orillas del pueblo revisando el libro y luego elevo su vista hacia las montañas que se dislumbraban al norte - hay un pueblo pesquero...tal vez alguien me llegue a Siberia.  
-Quieres ir hasta Siberia?  
Soujiro se volvio y vio a Natalia acercarse.  
-Sí, propongo dar un largo viaje por varios lugares de Asia - sonrio.  
-Vaya - Natalia lo miro seriamente - no es algo peligroso eso?  
-Un poco, pero necesito encontrar algunas respuestas..y creo que viajando, podre hacerlo.  
-Por tu aspecto, pareces un ronin, aunque eres demasiado joven para ello. La dinastía Tokugawa se termino hace 13 años en Japón.  
-Puede decirse que soy uno de los últimos samurais tipo Ronin - Soujiro bajo la mirada, hacia su espada - tuve una especie de "Señor"..pero murio hace unos 3 años.  
-Ya veo... - Natalia desvio la mirada - ejem...no te agradecí por haberme traído hasta mi casa.  
-No fue nada señorita...solo procure cuídarse y no ser tan impetuosa.  
-Je, se me hace raro, que siendo tan joven, proporciones esos consejos.  
-Bueno - Soujiro puso una mueca triste - la vida del ronin le enseña a uno muchísimas cosas.  
-Me imagino, a mi igual me encantaría viajar, estar aquí...es muy aburrido.  
-No lo creo, la familia es una fuente de alegrías y emociones cada día.  
-Hablás como si jamás hubieras tenido una...mi hermanita y mi madre a veces son insoportables.  
-Yo hubiera preferido soportar a mi familia...que no tenerla...  
Natalia noto algo de amargura en las últimas palabras de Soujiro, como lo había hecho hace rato. Fue cuando noto los ojos del chico. Pese a su juventud y su sonrisa afable, sus ojos color avellana parecían cansados, viejos...aunque aun brillantes.  
-Sucede algo? - pregunto Soujiro notando la mirada de Natalia.  
-No, solo que...ahora que veo, pareces más viejo que lo habitual.  
-La vida te envejece si la vives intensamente...o te rejuvenece...depende de que modo lo veas...y me extraña ahora una cosa.  
-Cual?  
-Que no hallas querido golpearme - sonrio burlonamente el chico. Natalia se sonrojo un poco.  
-Erh...este..no quería que te llevarás tan mala impresión de mí...es todo. Soy dura, pero a veces, me extralimito.  
-Ese es tu encanto princesa rusa - le guiño el ojo Soujiro. Las mejillas de la chica volvieron a sonrojarse, pero puso un gesto de molestia.  
-Podrías parar con esos comentarios, me incomodan.  
-Lo siento...pero me imagino que debes tener varios pretendientes.  
-Para mi desgracia - Natalia se sento en un tocón cerca de Soujiro - pero ninguno me agrada. Solo me buscan por mi dojo..y mi físico...nadie se ha tomado la molestia de al menos hacerme platica.  
-Debe ser porque los espantas con tu actitud.  
-Soujiro ¬¬...  
-Vale, bromeo...solo procura relajarte...es todo - el chico tomo su mochila - bien, tengo que irme...fue un placer nuevamente señorita.  
Natalia asintio algo decepcionada. La plática le había agradado bastante.  
-Bueno, tambien cuídate.  
-Siempre lo hago - se volvio - see later.  
-Vaya Natalia, así que no tenías nada con él, eh? - se escucho una voz atrás de ellos. Ambos se volvieron y vieron a Peter con dos sujetos bastante fornidos a su lado.  
-Peter, no seas posesivo! - le recrimino Natalia - solo venía a despedirlo.  
-Jamás te escuche hablar así... - Peter ignoro el comentario y vio a Soujiro - ya te vas japones?  
-Así es señor - Soujiro se inclino - solo me despedía de la señorita Kobayashi.  
-Esta bien, pero sabrás que la señorita esta saliendo conmigo...así que espero no verte aquí hablando con ella.  
-Peter! por Dios! - Natalia exclamo frustrada - ya dije que no estamos juntos ni somos novios!  
-Eso lo hablaremos despues - Peter se acerco - te quedo claro amigo?  
-Claro señor, me retiro.. - Soujiro se dio la vuelta, pero entonces, los dos sujetos se colocaron frente a él - ejem, porque me detiene?  
-Bueno, eres un vagabundo, así que puedes volver - Peter sonrio - así que tal vez quieras volver a verla.  
-Señor, me parece una actitud algo infantil de su parte.  
-No, solamente defiendo lo mio.  
Pero entonces, se escucho un golpe. Soujiro miro sorprendido como Natalia le había propinado una bofetada al chico.  
-Deja de hablar así de mi!  
-Oye! - Peter se acerco furioso, dandole un empujón a Natalia, tirandola al suelo - nadie me trata así, entiendes!  
Pero antes de que Peter dijera algo más, una espada estaba frente a su pecho de manera amenazadora.  
-Si vuelve a tocar a la dama - era Soujiro mirandolo de manera fría, mientras sostenía su sabbatou de manera firme - me vere obligado a matarlo  
Natalia miro sorprendida y halagada la actitud de Soujiro...mientras Peter temblaba de furia y pena.  
-Erh..esta bien, pero... - Peter asintio. Soujiro noto como dos sombras se acercaron hacia él y en un instante, salio volando por los aires por dos sendos golpes, y caía al suelo pesadamente.  
-Soujiro! - Natalia se levanto, pero Peter se interpuso.  
-Lo sabía, te ha gustado.  
-No digas tonterías, Peter, estas loco!  
-Claro que sí, pero de amor por tí, no lo entiendes?  
-Loco de amor? Por como la trataste? - se escucho la voz de Soujiro. Los 4 se volvieron, mientras el espachín se levantaba - por favor...si realmente la quisieras, no la hubieras empujado.  
-Ella..me provoco...  
-Las mujeres son iguales a nosotros, deberías tener eso en mente..si realmente eres un hombre.  
-Claro que lo soy!  
-Je, atacandome con dos guarudas - Soujiro se volvio. Extrañamente, de su rostro no habia marca alguna de golpe, sino una sonrisa...bastante extraña y fría.  
-Es que...siempre la he pretendido...y ella..  
-Ella siempre tiene la última palabra, no tu - Soujiro se acerco - y creo que tendre que enseñartelo.  
-Eso lo veremos! - Peter trono los dedos. Los dos guarudas se lanzaron con todo sobre el ronin, mientras uno sacaba una espada y otro un guante de acero, pero antes de que Natalia gritara de horror o Peter de satisfacción, se vio un resplandor y como la espada de uno de los sujetos salía volando, para luego que Soujiro tuviera su espada encajada en su dorso.  
-Argh! - grito el tipo, cayendo al suelo, inconciente.  
-Lo mataste? - Peter lo miro sorprendido.  
-No - Soujiro señalo entonces su espada. Natalia noto como uno de los lados tenía un filo excelente y el otro, desprovisto totalmente de él.  
-Una espada de doble filo - murmuro.  
-Un viejo amigo - sonrio nuevamente - me enseño el respeto por la vida...y que uno, no debe levantar su espada para matar  
-Muy bonito - Peter lo miro asesinamente - Piotr, matalo!  
El otro sujeto asintio y comenzo a acercarse a Soujiro.  
-1...2..3... - Soujiro conto con la mano. Entonces, los ojos del guaruda se tornaron en blanco y cayo al suelo, totalmente noqueado.  
-Que! - Peter retrocedio. Natalia estaba no solo desconcertada, sino entusiasmada. No había visto tan buen peleador desde...su padre...  
-Su cerebro es tan lento que tardo en llegar la señal del golpe - Soujiro sonrio poniendo su espada sobre el hombro - bien amigo, podemos irnos?  
-Jamás! Ahora verás quien es el mejor en esgrima! - Peter hizo a un lado su capa, mostrando una espada de corte europeo - te enseñare que tan buena esgrima practique en mis viajes a Francia.  
-Me gustaría probar eso - Soujiro siguio sonriendo. Peter se enfurecio.  
-Ya verás maldito! - Peter esgrimo y se lanzo con todo sobre el samurai. Este comenzo a esquivar la primera tanda de estocadas con gran habilidad.  
-Quedate quieto! - gruñia Peter moviendose a gran velocidad.  
-Vaya - Soujiro se movía con habilidad - tienes talento y entusiasmo, solo que descuidas demasiado tu defensa - entonces bajo la espada del hombro en un destello. Al instante, el gorro ruso de Peter se partio en dos, al tiempo que un hilo de sangre corría por su frente.  
-Ahh! - retrocedio - maldito!  
Pero antes de que atacara, Soujiro dio dos estocadas más. El abrigo se rasgo y sus pantalones cayeron al suelo, ante la diversión de Natalia.  
-Parece que te falta un buen cinturón o fajo para sostener tu ropa - sonrio Soujiro. Peter se puso rojo de verguenza, dejando caer su espada y tratando de subir sus pantalones, pero cayo al suelo torpemente. Antes de que se levantara, una espada señalo su cara.  
-Te recomiendo irte cuanto antes y no volver a molestar a la señorita. Si realmente quieres conquistarla...hazlo por la buena manera...esta es pésima.  
Peter gruño, se sujeto los pantalones y tomo la espada, mientras se levantaba avergonzado y salía corriendo del lugar a tronpicones.  
-Vaya! - Natalia se acerco sorprendida - Soujiro, eres increíble  
-Realmente, no tanto - sonrio, entonces señalo su mano izquierda, la cual estaba manchada de sangre.  
-Estas herido! - Natalia tomo la mano.  
-Sí, pero no es para tanto, el chico si tiene habilidad.  
-Vamos, te llevare a la casa a curarte.  
-Lo siento, tengo que irme, antes de que comience el invierno...o no podre cruzar las montañas.  
-No importa, si vas con una herida infectada, podrás enfermarte.  
-Eso sí..  
-Tienes tambien que platicarme como peleas así..y además, dijiste que teníamos que irnos...los dos - Natalia le guiño un ojo.  
-Yo dije eso? Vaya - Soujiro se puso una mano en la nuca - debí hablar de mi espada y yo.  
Natalia puso un gesto de ¬¬, pero ignoro el comentario y tomo del brazo al ronin, rumbo a casa...

Soujiro miraba las montañas mientras estaba recargado en el portico de la casa, mientras la señora Kobayashi y Tania parecían discutir sobre que cenar.  
-Parece que tendrás que irte mañana - una voz aparecio trás de él.  
-Sí, no hay remedio, cuando te traje, tu madre insistio en que me quedara a cenar y dormir.  
-Sabes como es mi madre - Natalia se sento a lado de Soujiro - gracias por protegerme.  
-Espero no haber ofendido tu honor de peleadora - sonrio Soujiro.  
-Tal vez - Natalia suspiro - pero no traía mi espada, así que no fue un duelo - la chica toco su mejilla aun morada por el golpe.  
-Sí, pero nadie debe tocar a una dama, eso va contra el honor de los caballeros.  
-Me consideras una dama? - pregunto la chica con curiosidad.  
-Claro, eres una chica, no?  
-Solo por eso?  
-Por muchas cosas más...  
Natalia iba a preguntar, pero entonces un copo de nieve cayo en el hombro de Soujiro.  
-Mira, es nieve!  
-Nieve? - Soujiro vio el copo - diablos!  
-Que sucede?  
-Eso significa que tendre que quedarme! - se levanto molesto.  
-Vamos, si te hubieras ido, la tormenta te habría tomado desprevenido a medio camino. Es peligroso, especialmente con los vientos del oceáno.  
-Tal vez, pero... - Soujiro suspiro - suspendere mi caminar por al menos, 3 meses.  
Natalia sonrio ante esta aclaración. Sin mas, se acerco  
-Entonces podrás enseñarme todo de tu arte.  
-Enseñar? Soy apenas un aprendiz.  
-No lo creo, peleaste muy bien, y me gustaría aprender de alguien como tu.  
Soujiro puso una mueca ante la cara de felicidad de Natalia.  
-No sabes nada sobre mí...soy un vagabundo.  
-No importa, eres alguien honorable, lo demostraste al defenderme...  
-Eso cualquiera lo haría... - Soujiro miro sombríamente a la chica - mi pasado, no te gustaría conocerlo.  
-Tu pasado no importa Soujiro, sino lo que eres.  
-Natalia...creeme..  
-Tu pasado Soujiro, olvídalo...  
-Je, te creería, pero aun recuerdas a tu padre.  
Natalia callo, sonrojandose.  
-Te refieres por como castigo a mi hermana?  
Soujiro asintio.  
-Admiraba mucho a mi padre, era un hombre recto, duro, fuerte...alguien increíble. Cuando murio, quise ser como él...pero - Natalia miro su puño - aun soy una chica.  
-Ser mujer no es tan malo, inclusive, pienso que las mujeres son más fuertes que uno.  
-Vaya, un hombre con esa mentalidad, en este siglo?  
-Ah, vamos progresando, creelo - Soujiro enseño su mano vendada - eres fuerte Natalia y llegarás a ser una gran espadachina.  
-Tus palabras me animan - Natalia se volvio - eres distinto a los demás.  
-Uh, no sabes cuanto he escuchado eso - Soujiro sonrio - creeme, soy como todos.  
-Hmm, no lo creo - le guiño el ojo. El chico nego con la cabeza, pero esta vez, con un gesto lugubre.  
-Soy como todos - remarco. Natalia fruncio el cejo, pero dejo de insistir.  
-Sabes, un día me prometí, que solamente sería novia de alguien que fuera como mi padre - volvio a mirar al chico. Este fruncio el cejo ahora, pero antes de que dijera algo, la señora Kobayashi emergio por la puerta.  
-Chicos, es hora de cenar!  
-Voy mamá - Natalia se encamino a la puerta, antes de que Soujiro dijese algo. Este solo se rasco la mejilla.  
-Que habra querido decir con eso? - se pregunto. Entonces su mirada volvio a ser seria. Se volteo y con cuidado, movio parte de su kimono, dejando ver una cicatriz en su pecho...con forma de cruz.  
-Himura - penso - creo que ya se porque pasaste...y porque, defendiste tu vida con tanto valor. Tal vez no hallas sido como el señor Sishio, pero tu ejemplo...es sorprendente.  
-Soujiro! - se escucho la voz de Natalia - ven, se enfriara tu sopa!  
-Voy - Soujiro contesto alegremente. Tapo cuidadosamente la herida y con su gesto característico, entro a la casa...  
Que sucedio con Soujiro luego? Bueno, eso es parte de otra historia...de otra leyenda...una nueva leyenda, que acababa de surgir...la historia de un samurai sin señor...un ronin...

FIN..por el momento...

Notas del autor.  
Al fin, termine mi primer fic de Samurai X . Como ven, esta historia va para largo, aunque el inicio esta aquí. Si desean que continue con las aventuras de Soujiro, espero sus comentarios (y que tendra una línea parecida a la de su predecesor, Kenshin Himura). Pese a que los hechos en Japón han terminado, muchas cosas sucedieron posterior a esto, como la modernización del imperio, así la lucha por la conquista de Corea y la futura guerra con el imperio ruso (como ven, hay por donde rascarle :P, ya que quise hacer esta historia, con un transfondo historico, como la original y no solamente hacer un romance o una escena de acción). Para este fic, me inspire en parte, en un artículo que leí en la famosa revista española, Minami, donde hablaban de un comic creado por un japo-americano, llamado Usagui Yojimbo (sí, el mismo conejo que aparece en la antigua serie de las Tortugas Ninja), un famoso ronin ubicado en un mundo tipo "furr"...es decir, no hay humanos, solo animales que hablan y actuan como tal, que igualmente aparece en los finales de la era Tokugawa y en los principios de la era Meiji. Como saben, Ronin es la designación para Samurai sin señor, que eran considerados personas sin honor, ya que un samurai, sin alguien quien defender, era impropio (de allí la importancia que Kenshin le da a la vida durante toda la serie).  
Bueno, ya sin más datos, quiero agradecer a Lina Saotome que en su tiempo, me permitio ver los episodios de Samurai X, luego a Deluxe por grabarme algunos caps y así complementar los datos sobre esta serie, así a Scarlet y Vegemoon con sus valiosos comentarios, y finalmente, pero más importante, a Sanae-chan, por su inspiración para algunas escenas.  
Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio..

Para ver el fanart de este fic, creado por Vegemoon (Andrea) haz aquí


End file.
